Into the Fray
by 221b.homeless.network
Summary: Through a series of unfortunate events, a young woman finds herself caught in the war being waged between Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D., and the Avengers. What options are left, but to enter into the fray? Steve/OC


**Prologue**

Phil Coulson felt the beginnings of a massive headache build behind his eyes as he stared blankly at the tablet in front of him. With all the new technology being developed these days, you'd think they would have come up with a solution to the harsh glare of computer screens.

He couldn't say what was bothering him the most. Ignoring the disapproving looks from his team, Phil had accepted Grant Ward back into their midst. Despite his betrayal, he fervently believed that Ward was not beyond saving, that beneath all the Hydra rhetoric he'd been forced to swallow, he was still a good man—and a member of the team. But Ward wasn't making it easy; he had shut himself off from everyone, and now, with their current mission, he was second-guessing him every step of the way.

For almost a week-and-a-half, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team had been tracking a young woman who had apparently killed a high-ranking Hydra agent. At first, Phil had wanted to bring her in to question her, but now, he had different intentions for her entirely.

They had had several run-ins with trained Hydra officers who also seemed to be pursuing her, and those run-ins had undoubtedly turned into fights. The girl herself was proving difficult to locate, even with Ward's espionage skills and Skye's hacking abilities. Coulson was both annoyed and impressed that this Mackenzie Donahue had gone so effectively off the grid. Looking at her files, there was nothing to suggest she had any kind of training in this sort of thing. So how? How was she avoiding them?

So instead of bringing her in to question, Phil had wanted to recruit her into S.H.I.E.L.D. But the team was being run ragged, and begrudgingly he admitted that Ward was right that they did not have the wherewithal to locate the girl and deal with slew of Hydra agents sure to follow.

Leaning back in his chair, Coulson steepled his fingers in front of his lips, perhaps in a silent prayer that the good guys got to Mackenzie before Hydra did. Phil was not a religious man, but he prided himself in having a great deal of faith in people. His team's protestations aside, Coulson considered himself a good judge of character, and looking into the emotive hazel-green eyes of Mackenzie Donahue even though it was just on a computer screen, Phil knew deep within that this girl was meant to be more than just an office worker.

The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was startled out of his reverie by a sharp knock on his office door. With no light on, the night had thrown the office into deep shadows. At this time of day, there could only be one person behind that door. "Enter," he called out.

Agent Melinda May opened the door and stared long and hard at her old friend. Finding whatever answer she needed, she moved to sit down in a chair situated in front of the desk, making no move to turn on any lights.

"Still thinking about the girl?" she asked softly. Coulson just nodded, staring just past her shoulder, knowing what she was about to say, but not wanting to hear it. "Phil, I know you really want to find her, but as much as I hate to say it, Ward's right that we just don't have the man-power to track her down and deal with Hydra while we're at it."

"If we give up, that girl is as good as dead, and I can't accept that." His argument was weak, he knew—one woman was insignificant compared the havoc that Hydra could wreak upon thousands of people. But S.H.I.E.L.D. was supposed to protect those who could not protect themselves, and if they couldn't save one person's life, how were they expected to be able to protect the world? It used to be so much easier when there were hundreds of agents working around the clock to keep people safe. These days, it was difficult to even know whom to trust.

"And if we continue down this path, we're as good as dead too," May retorted, concern written on her face. "I made a promise to protect you and I intend to keep that promise. You're the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. now, and I know it's not what you want to hear, but we have bigger problems that demand our attention."

Phil's shoulders sagged in defeat. This was wrong. His entire being was screaming at him that if he gave up, he would regret it for the rest of his life. Considering all that he had been through, that was saying a lot. "I know," he whispered. But perhaps there was something he could do. "That's why I need you get Nick Fury on the line ASAP. I don't care that he's supposed to be off the grid somewhere in Europe or that he's probably sleeping right now. Find him."

Melinda gave him a hard look for a moment, like she wanted to question him, before she nodded curtly and left as silently as she came in.

Coulson sank down in his chair and closed his eyes, and hoped against all hope that he had made the right decision.

* * *

"Coulson, you better have a damn good reason risking contact. It's called off the grid for a reason," Nicholas Fury bit out the moment Phil was on screen.

Coulson smirked. "I think you and I have very different definitions of what is 'good.' I'm fairly certain you're not going to like what I have to say"—Nick scowled at that—"but I need to ask a favor."

"Ask?"

"Okay, I'm not asking, but I figured that would be preferable to me outright demanding. After everything I've been through, you owe me, and consider this payback for all the side missions you sent me on that a Level 1 could do in their sleep. I'm sending you everything we have on a missing persons case. Almost two weeks ago, a young woman supposedly killed a high-ranking Hydra member and has been on the run ever since. Recruit some of the Avengers to locate her and deal with the Hydra threat."

"You want to assign this to the Avengers? You know, they've got bigger fish to fry than trying to find some little girl."

"From where I stand this is no less important than taking down Hydra. No life isn't worth saving," Phil impassioned.

Fury looked like he wanted to make some comment that Phil was too soft, but he held his tongue. "And once they find her, then what?"

Coulson smiled at that. "I intend to try and recruit her. She's eluded us for the past week-and-a-half; I have a feeling she'd be a good fit for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Nick let out a huff. Even with one eye, Phil could tell that he wanted to argue with him about what he was asking, but knew that logic would fall on deaf ears. Coulson was like a bloodhound when it caught a scent and could not be dissuaded once he had set his sights on something.

"I'll have someone on the case within 24 hours. You'll be hearing from me," Fury ground out, and with that he cut off communications. Relief flooded through Coulson. _Mackenzie, help is on its way._

* * *

"Sir, Nick Fury is on the line."

Tony Stark was working on upgrading everyone's uniforms in the newly christened Avengers tower, when J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted. Tony frowned. Wasn't Fury supposed to playing dead in Europe or something? He shrugged. It made no matter; he had never been a big fan of Mad-Eye Moody anyways. Tony came to the realization that he had yet to antagonize anyone today, and saw that now was as good an opportunity as any.

"Then what are you waiting for, J.A.R.V.I.S.? Round up the others; tell them to report to the Situation Room." If the president could have one, why couldn't he? "Patch Fury through there and make sure the line is secure."

"Right away, sir."

Tony took his sweet old time making his way to join the others. He could only imagine how displeased Fury would be, having to wait for him to get there.

After the dust had settled after the incidents in Miami, London, and D.C., the Avengers had regrouped in the newly renovated, newly named Avengers tower. Secretly, Tony was glad the group was back together again; as much as loved Pepper, he had been going a bit stir-crazy once the tower was fixed back up. It was good to be able to put back on the suit and work with the others to save the world, though the Hydra threat was getting a bit out of hand; he'd have to ponder about what to do about that later.

As Tony rounded the corner, he saw that the other Avengers had already gathered and it gave him a great sense of pleasure to see that the Capsicle already looked annoyed by his absence.

"All right, what are we waiting for?" He stated grandly. "J.A.R.V.I.S., pull Patches up. I'm on tenterhooks with what he's got for us."

Nick Fury's ever-present scowl graced the screen, giving a nod in greeting.

"Fury," Steve returned in acknowledgement. "I thought you were supposed to be off the grid. What's changed?"

Nick looked highly annoyed. "I thought I was too, and I still am, but I'm contacting you with a mission that I need some help with."

"What kind of mission?" Bruce queried nervously; any mission from Fury made him anxious.

That garnered him a look of what could only be sympathy; it was hard to tell with the former S.H.I.E.L.D. director. "Hopefully one where your abilities are not required, doctor. This mission… it's not one of your typical missions, but I hope that won't deter you." Fury had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed. Seeing no sign of protest, he continued. Next to the footage of Fury, J.A.R.V.I.S. pulled up the file of a young woman on the screen. She was pretty in a classic beauty kind of way−long, copper red hair, high cheekbones, full lips, and bright hazel-green eyes. Tony found himself unnerved by her eyes; even though it was just a picture, he felt as if she could see right through him. "This is Mackenzie Donahue; 10 days ago, Montgomery County Police discovered the body of Wilson McKenna in her apartment. According to our files, Wilson's a high-ranking member of Hydra. Ms. Donahue's the number one suspect, but she's been missing ever since. Several highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have tried to locate her to no avail. That's where you come in."

"Sorry, sir," Clint interrupted, "but what does that have to do with us?"

"I'd like for you to assemble a team to track this girl down and bring her in, and deal with the Hydra agents tailing her while you're at it. It's my intention to recruit her into S.H.I.E.L.D.—what's left of it, anyway."

"This is not something your police can handle?" Thor threw out.

Fury grimaced. "No. Nor is it something I'd want them to handle. They're looking in all the wrong places in any case. The girl's almost halfway across the country; her last known location was a town just outside Des Moines, Iowa. Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but Ms. Donahue could really use your help."

Everyone looked to Steve, their leader in making these kinds of decisions, who had remained silent after his initial greeting. He looked deep in thought, conflicted even. And why shouldn't they be? This _was_ an awful lot to ask for one person, who up until the recent turn of events, was not even a blip on their radar. But Tony knew that Steve was also sick of innocent people getting caught in Hydra's crosshairs.

"Look, would it help if I said 'please'?" Fury groused, getting impatient.

"Couldn't hurt," Tony snarked. He hadn't done enough snarking. "By the way, did you get a new eye patch? Haircut?"

Nick looked like he was about say something in retort before Steve broke in, saying "Send us everything you have; we'll get started right away."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I try to write following canon as much as possible, but I must admit that this story will differ slightly from the happenings in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, especially where Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is concerned. I don't have cable and have been unable to follow along with the second season. I also have no doubts that once Age of Ultron comes out that this story will diverge even further, but until then, I shall do my best using what I know has and will happen.


End file.
